The Lost Clan
by Fantasyfixup
Summary: A book about the new clan night clan and there worst enemy wind clan having to work together to find the lost clan...will they make it through as an unexpected attack of outside cats have threatened them on there journey? Read to find out...


_**AN: just wrote this quick umm if you like it please comment thank you**_!

Tonight was the final night of Shadowpaw's life. The Nightclan fought with all there might against Windclan. A rocky cliff surrounded the battle field as they all linked combat and fought like true warriors. Shadowpaw screeched and hissed at Blacknight his nemesis as he pinned Shadowpaw to the dry, slated round. Blacknight spotted the cliff and smirked as his plan unraveld. He dragged the enemy cat, who, was fighting for his life, to the edge and looked under his torn paws to check it was steep enough, and then with a last pitiful yelp the strong warrior tom cat fell down to his death. All the Nightclan cats remained silent and bowed the sorrowful heads at their loss. Then suddenly, Eaglewing, a Nightclan warrior hissed and bared his mighty teeth and dug them into the neck of his pinned down enemy Razorclaw, and strolled triumphantly to the cliff edge. Now each clan had lost a trusted warrior. Eaglewing said his last farewells to his fallen friend and told his clan to retreat back to their own territory.

Spottedstar, the clan leader, was waiting patiently for her clan to arrive back home. When Nightclan returned with a missing warrior she grimaced and called the deputy, Eaglewing, into her leafy den dug in an oak for a private meeting.

"Eaglewing, were is Shadowpaw?" She meowed hopefully to her trusted ally.

"I'm dreadfully sorry Spottedstar; a Windclan warrior named Blacknight dragged him off the edge of the cliff." Purred Eaglewing.

"Well, grace him and we will have a batch of fresh kill for a feast in the name of our trusted warrior Shadowpaw. In the meantime go talk to Oakfur for something to stop that terrible swelling on your paws and tell her she's got a busy day ahead of her. Nearly all of Nightclan will need professional treatment on their wounds." The depressed she-cat mumbled as she bowed her head in a farewell way and slunk into her bush-bed to think through some things.

Suddenly, there was an agonising yelp of sorrow from the nursing log as a pure white she-cat named Snowpelt realised her kit Arrowtail had gone missing. A warrior named Poppyeye ran over to see what was wrong. She shared tongues with the quivering she-cat and sent out a search party to find Arrowtail. Eaglewing graced Oakfur and took some stinging ointment from a pine to rub on his shredded paws. He winced at the pain of pressing it into his cuts and scars down his talon-like claws. After the ointment had dried, and acted like an extra layer of skin whilst it healed, Eaglewing called for Batear, Halfeye and Batear's apprentice Amberpelt; He sent them to the woods to collect a few mice some rabbits and maybe even an owl if they were really patient!

When they got back, Batear carried three golden mice and a dust-grey rabbit, Halfeye had five yummy owls (he was a patient warrior with giant claws, bigger than Eaglewing's) a mother rabbit and one mouse squeezed in the corner of his drooling lips, the only space it would fit, whilst the apprentice Amberpelt held only three pitiful mice. Amberpelt's golden fur prickled slightly as she realised how much the two tom cat warriors were clenching in there aching jaws. Batear's dusty tail flicked form side to side self-consciously as his half ear twitched like it always does. Halfeye had mousy hair, short and stubby but great for camouflage the only problem he ever had was once when he was in a life-or-death battle. A powerful Windclan leader Brokensoul, with his bracken fur, sliced open Halfeye's emerald eye in half so he had a big cut running down the middle of his pupil. He was blind in his right eye now but he bought the tom to a mortal wound then ran off to Oakfur. Unfortunately Brokensoul still lives of plotting his revenge on Nightclan. But back to the story! Eaglewing grinned thankfully and nosed the food to the tortoise-shell she-cat Spottedstar's den.

"Well done. Thank your warriors or apprentices greatly Eaglewing. Your apprentice Shadowpaw would've been proud. Oh, when we summoned him to be a warrior he linked his glowing eyes with yours, secretly sharing the proudness," the she-cat whimpered, "If only he were here now. The look on his face, still we wouldn't be having this feast if it wasn't for him." She purred softly.

Eaglewing bowed his head, he turned to leave when Spottedstar beckoned him back in. Eaglewing mewed an ok and sat back on the soft, green ground.

"Eaglewing…?" She purred

"Yes Spottedstar. What's on your mind?"

"There is a summoning on the great rock tomorrow a new cat will join our clan…"

"A clan-born?"

"…No a kittypet, we saw him catch three mice in a row. We need warriors, look around you, he may be our only chance."

"Ok, I-I'll tell Halfteye, he will bring patience and ability to the new apprentice."

"Yes, but Riverpaw will bring stealth, strength and patience to him…"

"Yes, I suppose, if you wish."

"Thank you, I shall see you at the summoning."

"Yes, good-bye!"

Eaglewing slumbered of to find Riverpaw. The silver tabby she-cat was wrestling with a badger when he finally found her. He lifted his lips and hissed. The badger ran off, frightened of the muscular tom.

"I thought I told you to stay out of trouble!" He growled

"Oh, I'm sorry I smelt a mouse and I saw the badger eating it, I turned but he saw me…" She mewed sadly.

"Yes, come with me it's almost time for the summoning you daft old cat." He joked purring.

"Coming!" She yelped.

At the summoning a warrior brought Arrowtail safely back to camp. His tail was only half formed and curved into an arrow. He pointed it in a straight line behind him. Spottedstar mumbled a thank you and then stood on the great rock, her tortoise-shell print ruffling in the breeze.

"Quite down toms and she-cats! A new kittypet has joined out clan. We had no choice but to accept him. After all, Windclan is going to start an attack any day!"

Riverpaw stared at the bracken furred kit which was only five moons old and yanked her head away.

"He's an unwelcome part of the clan. A kittypet! Imagine!" She hissed

"No, he's now a part of our clan I will name him Brackenpelt and Riv- I mean Halfeye will be his mentor! Halfeye greet your new apprentice" She mewed.

"Hello Brackenpelt. I am Halfeye you decided mentor."

"Hello Halfeye, I-I want Riverpaw to be my mentor…" He squeaked uneasily.

"Huh? Me? No! I'm not teaching a kittypet!" She hissed.

"Um, excuse me but he may not be a clan born, yet he is part of our clan. We should welcome him in with his very words. Riverpaw, you are his mentor." Purred Eaglewing

"Do I have to?" Groaned Riverpaw arching her back like a bridge.

"Do not question me!" Spat Eaglewing.

"Ok, bossy cat!" mewed Riverpaw.


End file.
